when i dream about you
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: [Final Chapter] Di usianya yang ke 16 tahun, Sasuke mengalami mimpi yang menandakan ia sudah baligh./"Kenapa… Sakura?"/"Sudah kuduga, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah berniat menikahiku."/SasuSaku/Canon/Family/No Lemon/RnR?/Dont Like Dont Read
1. Chapter 1

_"Kenapa … Sakura?"_

_Dan mimpi itu sukses membuatnya mengingat kembali gadis itu. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**when i dream about you**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

**SasuSaku**

_(Saya ketawa ngakak saat memikirkan cerita ini. Dan baru sadar kalau Sasuke polos banget. XD)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lelaki itu duduk di sebuah batu besar di markas Akatsuki. Matanya menatap langit yang tengah menampakkan dukanya. Di langit yang begitu tenang itu hanya ada bulan purnama. Purnama yang mengingatkannya pada pembantaian klannya dan juga pada sang kakak yang meninggalkannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang mendera batinnya. Sungguh, kenyataan akan sang kakak yang selama ini berusaha melindunginya telah membuat pertahanan dirinya hancur. Ia menangis dalam diam tanpa diketahui oleh rekan-rekannya. Ia berusaha menyembuhkan lukannya sendiri. Namun semakin ia mencoba, semakin dalam rasa sakit itu.

Konoha.

Ya, ia harus menghancurkan Konoha yang telah membuat kakaknya menderita. Ia akan membunuh para petinggi-petinggi Konoha tersebut dan membuat seluruh warga Konoha merasakan penderitaannya.

Kali ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali kematian. Tapi, ia tidak berniat mati sebelum membalaskan dendamnya.

…

Besok adalah waktunya pembalasan. Ia sudah membuat rencana tak terbantahkan yang harus dituruti oleh anak buahnya dan juga anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Ia seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan maupun bantahan. Semua yang ia ucapkan adalah perintah mutlak seolah-olah ia yang menjadi pemimpin dan paling berkuasa. Tobi hanya mampu menarik napasnya melihat bocah Uchiha yang belum genap berusia 16 tahun itu. Percuma pula ia memberi pendapat. Sasuke tak akan mendengarkannya. Jadi, biarkanlah bocah itu bertindak semaunya. Ia akan berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Pulihkan tenagamu untuk besok."

"Hn." Dan bocah itu pun menuju kamar yang telah disediakan oleh Tobi untuknya. Sementara rekannya yang lain di kamar yang terpisah.

Sesampainya di sana, ia tak langsung tidur. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa lalunya, pada Itachi, ayah, dan ibunya. Ia meringis dan kembali menangis dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap di ranjang sederhana milik Akatsuki.

…

"Sasuke_-kun~_"

Suara itu terdengar menggoda, mendesah, membuat ia berpikir siapa pemilik suara yang membuatnya merinding tak karuan. Karin kah? Tidak. Suara Karin tidak seperti ini. Suara ini lebih … lebih lembut? Dan yang membuatnya semakin merinding adalah… kecupan di keningnya kemudian turun ke mata dan hidungnya. Lalu pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya.

Ia ingin bangun dan melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak bergerak. Dan matanya seperti di lem. Namun hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Karena ia merasa mulai tegang. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan seperti menginginkan kepuasan? Tapi bukan kepuasan membunuh orang yang membuatnya dendam. Bukan. Ini seperti membutuhkan kepuasan yang lain. Dan ia membutuhkan hal itu. Namun, ia menahannya meski sosok itu semakin memonopoli tubuhnya.

Ia harus bangun. Ia harus menghentikan semua ini.

_Deg_

Mata hitamnya perlahan terbuka dan ia nyaris melompat ketika melihat sosok yang kini sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

_"Sakura?" _

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu yang entah mengapa terlihat menggairahkan. Sasuke berusaha menahan segala sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin meledak ketika melihat tatapan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi, rambut gadis itu acak-acakan dan nyaris tak mengenakan apapun. Tubuhnya yang putih itu berbalut keringat. Sungguh, ini adalah pemandangan paling menyiksa selama nyaris 16 tahun hidup Sasuke. Bahkan, _oiroke no jutsu_ milik Naruto pun tak berefek apapun pada dirinya. Tapi ini Sakura. Ya, Sakura gadis teman masa kecilnya, seorang kunoichi Konoha. Ingat! Konoha! Konoha. Konoha. Konoha. Dan nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang, membuat Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

Konoha adalah desa yang harus dia hancurkan.

Konoha sumber penderitaan kakaknya.

Konoha.

Sakura berasal dari Konoha.

Jadi ….

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Suara itu terdengar berat namun memerintah. Sasuke pun berusaha untuk bangkit meski itu harus bertindak kasar pada gadis itu. Namun, Sakura tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia malah semakin memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium kembali bibir lelaki itu tanpa aba-aba.

Sasuke yang mendapat serangan dadakan itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Reaksi tubuhnya di luar kendali otaknya. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha tak bergerak sedikitpun meski Sakura semakin mendominasi bibirnya. Rasanya … Sasuke tak mampu memikirkan hal itu. Otak jeniusnya entah menghilang kemana. Satu hal yang diinginkan olehnya saat ini adalah menyingkirkan Sakura bagaimanapun caranya. Karena sungguh, semakin lama Sakura di sini, ia akan semakin sulit mengendalikan dirinya. Jadi, ia harus bertindak. Ia harus.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh bahu gadis itu dan berusaha mendorong Sakura. Dorongan yang cukup kuat itu membuat Sakura menghentikan aksinya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya yang sayu.

Sial!

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura yang akan membuatnya goyah. Semburat merah di pipinya pun tercetak tanpa ia sadari. Gadis itu segera menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil hingga membuat Sasuke terpaksa menatap wajah sayu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke_-kun …."_

Dan kata-kata itu pun seakan menarik sisi lain dirinya. Menariknya menjadi seorang lelaki normal seperti yang lainnya. Bayangan akan dendam pada Konoha pun mendadak sirna. Sakura membuatnya kehilangan akalnya. Hingga yang terjadi selanjutnya tak jauh dari suara-suara penuh kenikmatan dari mereka berdua.

…

_Krieet_

Ia masuk ke sana dengan senyuman licik namun menggoda. Sebuah rencana sudah tersusun rapi di kepalanya. Hanya butuh saat yang tepat untuk merealisasikan rencananya tersebut. Dan yang menjadi objek rencananya sudah ada di depan mata.

Sasuke.

Ia mendekati lelaki itu yang tengah bergerak gelisah tak karuan, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi berpikir: kenapa? Apa Sasuke mimpi buruk? Karena yang ia lihat tubuh Sasuke penuh dengan keringat. Sesekali ia mendengar lelaki itu mengerang. Namun, ia bingung. Itu erangan kesakitan atau kenikmatan?

Agak sedikit khawatir, ia pun menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke untuk membangunkan lelaki itu. Sesekali ia menyebut nama lelaki itu. Dan berhasil. Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum senang meski tak terlalu diperlihatkan.

"Sasu-"

"Sakura …."

"Eh?"

Mendengar nada keterkejutan darinya, Sasuke pun menatapnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Karin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin setelah ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Karin memasang wajah tak kalah dinginnya. Ia dalam keadaan tak baik setelah mendengar Sasuke salah menyebut namanya. Ia bahkan berpikir ada yang salah dengan penglihatan Sasuke karena tidak mengenalinya.

"Persiapan perang sudah selesai. Lagipula ini sudah pagi," jawab Karin jutek. Ia segera bangkit dan berkata, "Tobi sudah menunggumu." Kemudian gadis itu berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu. Pikirannya menerawang, berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan Sakura? Terlebih lagi mimpi erotis seperti itu. Astaga! Ia bahkan merasa sangat tidak normal sekarang. Dan yang membuatnya kembali tak percaya adalah ketika ia menyadari kasurnya basah. Ya, basah.

Sasuke tidak mungkin _mengompol _kan?

Lelaki itu meremas rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Karena bayangan tentang Sakura tak juga hilang dari pikirannya. Padahal hari ini ia sudah bertekad untuk balas dendam pada Konoha. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba mimpi aneh itu menghantuinya? Membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

Sial!

_"Kenapa … Sakura?" _

Dan mimpi itu sukses membuatnya kembali mengingat gadis itu hingga tanpa sadar membangkitkan sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki olehnya.

Sepertinya ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya. Tapi dimana kamar mandinya? Sasuke pun menghela napas frustasi.

…

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Sakura, ya?"

Gadis itu berdiri beberapa meter dari dirinya. Gadis yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuatnya melakukan hal gila meski hanya di dalam mimpi. Gadis yang … sialnya membuatnya kembali mengingat kembali mimpi itu. Dan ya, bisa dibayangkan betapa sesaknya celana Sasuke sekarang dan ia harus menyembunyikannya. Ia harus terus memasang wajah dinginnya. Ia harus mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat hingga Sakura tak menghampirinya. Tidak. Ia sangat tak berharap Sakura menghampirinya. Karena itu hanya akan semakin menyiksanya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu dan meninggalkan Konoha!"

Kesialan macam apalagi ini? Batin Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Jujur saja ia terkejut. Sakura terlalu nekat. Dan ia pun tak bisa membaca gadis itu.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha!"

Sakura terkejut. Dan hati Sasuke menyeringai senang. Sakura tak akan mungkin mengkhianati Konoha. Namun dugaannya salah. Karena Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia dengar. Sesuatu yang membuatnya marah.

"Aku … aku akan membantumu menghancurkan Konoha."

Karena bagi Sasuke, itu adalah jawaban terbodoh yang ia dengar. Sia-sia ia melakukan hal untuk melindungi gadis itu. Ah ya, ia lupa. Sakura adalah Konoha. Dan setiap orang Konoha halal untuk dibunuh. Ia pun harus adil. Ia harus membunuh Sakura. Tapi, mimpi itu kembali menyerang otak jeniusnya.

Sialan!

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Menyesali otaknya yang tak mau bekerjasama dengan tubuhnya. Dan pada akhirnya, meski ia terlihat ingin membunuh, ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Bukan karena mimpinya. Tapi karena ia, ia tak tau mengapa. Ia tak bisa menyakiti Sakura.

…

"Sasuke-_kun, _bangun. Sudah pagi." Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Namun lelaki berparas tampan itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Sakura memberengut kesal. Tirai jendela ia buka hingga sinar matahari menyilaukan kamar itu. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Karena akhirnya Sasuke menggeliat pelan dan berusaha membuka matanya perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan wajah lelaki itu.

"Cepat bangun, Sasuke_-kun! _Kau sudah janji mau menemaniku berbelanja," perintah wanita itu tegas namun terselip nada manja di akhir perkataannya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang. Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Sekali lagi ia bertanya dalam hati: kenapa Sakura ada di mana-mana?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar bebas dari mulut lelaki itu. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Namun sesaat kemudian ia memasang wajah sedih. Sasuke bangkit bangun dan duduk menghadap wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan. Sudah ia duga. Semua ini hanya mimpi. Baiklah, sekarang ia akan mandi dan setelah itu semua akan berjalan normal seperti semula. Namun hal itu sepertinya tak terjadi. Sakura menahan tangannya hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wanita itu.

"Bodoh!"

_What?_

Sasuke dibilang bodoh? Oke. Itu adalah penghinaan yang sangat besar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak suka yang dibalas dengan tatapan sangar milik Sakura.

Hening.

Aneh. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir Sakura akan kembali berbicara namun nyatanya tidak. Wanita itu tak bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Sasuke mutlak. Sakura kembali menatapnya. Kali ini tatapan tersakiti. Sasuke merasa sangat jahat sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mood Sakura cepat sekali berubah.

"Sudah kuduga …." jeda sejenak. Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti. "Sebenarnya Sasuke-_kun _tidak pernah berniat menikahiku."

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

1655 Words

.

Chapter depan tamat. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kali ini, biar aku yang menggenggam tanganmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**when i dream about you**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

**SasuSaku**

**Final Chapter**

_(Saya ketawa ngakak saat memikirkan cerita ini. Dan baru sadar kalau Sasuke polos banget. XD)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cepat bangun, Sasuke_-kun! _Kau sudah janji mau menemaniku berbelanja," perintah wanita itu tegas namun terselip nada manja di akhir perkataannya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang. Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Sekali lagi ia bertanya dalam hati: kenapa Sakura ada di mana-mana?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar bebas dari mulut lelaki itu. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Namun sesaat kemudian ia memasang wajah sedih. Sasuke bangkit bangun dan duduk di hadapannya tersebut.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan. Sudah ia duga. Semua ini hanya mimpi. Baiklah, sekarang ia akan mandi dan setelah itu semua akan berjalan normal seperti semula. Namun hal itu sepertinya tak terjadi. Sakura menahan tangannya hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wanita itu.

"Bodoh!"

_What?_

Sasuke dibilang bodoh? Oke. Itu adalah penghinaan yang sangat besar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak suka yang dibalas dengan tatapan sangar milik Sakura.

Hening.

Aneh. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir Sakura akan kembali berbicara namun nyatanya tidak. Wanita itu tak bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Sasuke mutlak. Sakura kembali menatapnya. Kali ini tatapan tersakiti. Sasuke merasa sangat jahat sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mood Sakura cepat sekali berubah.

"Sudah kuduga …." jeda sejenak. Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti. "Sebenarnya Sasuke-_kun _tidak pernah berniat menikahiku."

Sasuke melongo. Dia nyaris keluar dari karakternya. Ayolah, ia baru saja bangun tidur dan moodnya sedang sangat buruk. Dan sekarang Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti.

Menikah?

Memangnya kapan dia menikahi Sakura?

Kapan?

Ya, kapan?

Kapan?

Dan ingatannya kembali pada seminggu yang lalu.

…

"Mulai hari ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri."

"Selamat, ya, Sakura, Sasuke."

"Sakura_-chan, Teme, _selamaaat …."

"Akhirnya kalian bersatu."

"Jagalah, Sakura. Dan jangan menyakitinya. Kau mengerti, Sasuke? Jika tidak, aku yang akan menghajarmu."

Suara-suara itu terekam jelas di kepalanya. Suara teman-temannya. Suara guru-gurunya. Dan juga suara orangtua Sakura.

Astaga!

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melupakan hal itu? Tidak mungkin efek mimpi 4 tahun yang lalu masih ada. Dia tidak setrauma itu juga, kan? Sampai-sampai melupakan istrinya.

…

"Sakura, aku …."

"Kau jahat padaku!"

Nah lho!

Sasuke semakin tak bergeming. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar kata-kata menusuk dari Sakura. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap Sakura tak percaya sekaligus menuntut jawaban. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan tak peduli dan berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa menatap lelaki itu terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mengikuti pergerakannya. Tepat ketika mereka berdiri sejajar, Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sasuke memerah tak karuan.

"Pakai bajumu, Sasuke_-kun. _Aku malu melihatnya."

Seketika Sasuke menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Dan Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar tanpa busana. Polos. Semuanya terlihat jelas. Sakura melihatnya. Dari atas hingga bawah. Oh, pantas saja tadi Sakura menunduk. Tunggu, jika Sakura menunduk, itu bukan jaminan Sakura tak melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya, kan?

Siaaal!

Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup sekarang. Namun sebelum itu, ia segera mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

…

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat hasil masakannya yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Ia tak sabar ingin sarapan berdua dengan suaminya tercinta. Meski rasa masakannya agak sedikit aneh, tapi Sasuke tak pernah protes. Ia selalu memakan hasil masakan Sakura meski di akhir ia akan memberi saran pada wanita itu dengan gaya khas Uchiha miliknya. Namun Sakura tak pernah merasa rendah diri dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Karena di sela saran itu, Sasuke selalu membangkitkan semangatnya.

Mengingat sang suami, ia jadi heran dengan tingkah Sasuke saat bangun tidur tadi. Aneh sekali Sasuke tak mengingat status mereka sekarang. Tidak mungkin rasanya jika Sasuke amnesia mendadak setelah semalam mereka … ugh, wajah Sakura memanas mengingat hal itu.

Padahal dulu Sasuke masih sangat polos. Untuk berdekatan dengan perempuan saja ia risih. Tapi sekarang, Sakura bahkan tak habis pikir, Sasuke belajar darimana adegan-adegan suami istri tersebut. Jangan-jangan Kakashi mencekoki Sasuke dengan buku Icha Icha Paradise. Atau yang lebih parah, Naruto mengajaknya menonton film _hentai _bersama. Aa, tidak. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya sejak malam pertama hingga kemarin malam hanyalah mengikuti nalurinya sebagai laki-laki. Meski sampai semalam pun masih terasa kaku, tapi Sakura merasa … astaga, bagaimana bisa pagi-pagi seperti ini ia malah berpikir yang iya-iya?

Sepertinya Sakura butuh penyegaran. Dan yang membuatnya segar kembali adalah kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Tubuhnya masih kelihatan segar karena baru selesai mandi dan juga wangi sabun yang sekarang memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung. Tangan mungil itu merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Kita sarapan dulu, ya? Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan Sasuke_-kun." _Sakura berucap penuh semangat dengan binar keceriaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke menyerigai tipis dan menyentil dahi Sakura.

_"Ittai!"_ Sakura meringis sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memerah. Sasuke terlihat tak peduli dan meninggalkan Sakura menuju meja makan. Rangkulan mungil di lengannya tanpa sadar terlepas saat ia menyentil dahi Sakura. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke sebal dan kemudian mengikuti Sasuke menuju meja makan. Tatapan protes dilayangkan kepada lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya ketika melihat ekspresi tak menyenangkan dari istrinya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menyentil dahiku. Itu sakit, Sasuke_-kun,"_ protes Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Lucu, batin Sasuke.

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa berdosa. Sakura makin kesal dibuatnya. Ini masih pagi. Dan Sasuke sudah membuatnya emosi. Padahal tadi Sakura berpikir akan sarapan romantis dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenyataan tidak sesuai harapan.

"Seharusnya kalau mau bilang cinta, lebih romantis sedikit. Dasar Uchiha," gerutu Sakura pelan sambil mengambil nasi. Meski pelan, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendengus melihatnya. Sakura benar-benar kekanakan.

_Tuk_

"Sasuke_-kun !" _Suara Sakura sedikit meninggi saat Sasuke kembali menyentil dahinya ketika ia tengah menyendok nasi. Tatapan matanya protes. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah tak berdosa. Dalam hati, ia tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Cepat makan atau kucium kau!" Akhirnya nada memerintah tak ingin dibantah keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dan menurutinya. Ia terpaksa mengalah. Lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa berkutik jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura lagi dengan nada yang lebih pelan di sela-sela suapan nasinya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

…

Seusai sarapan, Sasuke harus menunggu Sakura sebentar sementara wanita itu merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Agak sedikit menyebalkan bagi Sasuke karena ia tak suka menunggu. Pasalnya Sasuke sempat mengusulkan untuk bekerjasama. Sakura yang merapikan meja makan dan Sasuke yang mencuci piring. Tapi Sakura menolak mentah-mentah usulan dari lelaki itu. Sakura terlalu keras kepala dalam hal urusan rumah tangga. Dan Sasuke tak bisa ikut keras kepala agar usulannya diterima oleh sang istri. Bisa-bisa perang dunia kelima terjadi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

Jadi, lebih baik ia mengalah. Toh itu bukan berarti ia termasuk dalam golongan suami-suami takut istri.

"Ayo, Sasuke_-kun_! Aku sudah selesai," ajak Sakura riang yang tanpa aba-aba menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Dan yang digandeng hanya memasang wajah datar. Sakura terlihat tak peduli. Toh Sasuke tak akan protes. Karena semenjak mereka menikah, Sakura tau bahwa Sasuke tak semengerikan itu. Lelaki itu lebih mudah mengalah padanya. Meski Sasuke cenderung pendiam, tapi Sasuke selalu mendengarkan setiap ceritanya. Lelaki itu selalu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Terkadang Sakura merasa Sasuke agak sedikit membatasi geraknya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Sakura akan protes. Sekali lagi, Sasuke akan mendengarkan, tak membantah, dan pada akhirnya membiarkan Sakura melakukan tugasnya sendiri. Ia hanya mengawasi Sakura dari jauh. Jika wanita itu butuh bantuan, ia akan membantunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat istrinya tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Padahal tak ada hal di sekitar yang membuatnya harus menampilkan senyumnya yang manis.

Sakura sedikit mendongak ketika menatap wajah suaminya itu dikarenakan tingginya hanya sebahu Sasuke. Setelah puas melihat ekspresi lucu Sasuke, Sakura kembali memandang lurus pemandangan di hadapannya.

Cukup banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di pasar ini. Ya, bagaimanapun juga ini masih pagi. Orang-orang sibuk berbelanja sayuran dan semacamnya. Sakura pun ingin berbelanja itu. Tapi mengingat suasana pasar yang masih ramai dan padat, ia agak sedikit mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura, hanya mendesah pelan. Sudah ia duga akan berakhir begini.

"Sasuke-_kun …."_

"Hn."

"Kita pulang saja, ya? Ramai sekali."

Tuh kan! Tebakan Sasuke benar. Dan sekarang Sasuke ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri jika tidak ingat mereka ada di mana.

"Sasuke_-kun …." _Sekali lagi Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke, membuat kesadaran Sasuke terkumpul. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke cemas. Khawatir Sasuke akan memarahinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia yang membangunkan Sasuke secara paksa padahal suaminya itu pasti lelah sekali. Kemudian ia dengan penuh semangat membawa Sasuke kesini, tapi pada akhirnya ia yang meminta pulang sebelum membeli apa-apa. Sasuke pasti kesal luar biasa meski ia hanya menatap Sakura datar seolah sudah memperkirakan.

"Maaf…." ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani lagi menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan membuat wanita itu tersentak.

Kenapa?

Sasuke pasti benar-benar marah padanya, pikir Sakura sedih. Wanita itu tersenyum palsu pada Sasuke dan berkata, "aku akan berbelanja di sini. Jadi Sasuke-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke. Matanya membulat. Sasuke memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi.

"Kita ke swalayan sekarang!" tegas Sasuke. Sakura bengong tak mengatakan apapun. Ia masih terkejut. Terlebih lagi ketika Sasuke membawanya keluar dari pasar ramai ini dan beralih ke swalayan.

…

Sekarang, Sasuke agak sedikit menyesal mungkin sudah membawa Sakura ke swalayan. Pasalnya ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam mereka berada di sini tapi Sakura terlihat masih belum tau akan membeli apa. Sasuke hanya mampu menarik napasnya. Ia tak ingin protes. Toh ia yang membawa Sakura ke sini.

"Sakura …." panggil Sasuke. Wanita yang sedang berada di depan deretan sayuran itu menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bingung akan membeli apa, Sasuke_-kun,_" keluh Sakura pelan. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, berdiri di belakangnya. Dan berbisik, "aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak."

"Eh?"

Sasuke mundur. Sakura berbalik menatap lelaki itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya kemudian menyentil dahi lebar itu lagi. Sakura terlihat kesakitan tapi tak protes. Seolah mendapatkan ide, ia kemudian dengan cepat mengambil sayuran yang menurutnya penting untuk bahan masakannya.

Dari jauh, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sekali sambil mengawasi Sakura. Ada gunanya juga sentilan cinta miliknya.

…

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke_-kun _…." Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke membawa hasil belanjaan istrinya itu. Ternyata hasil belanjaan sang istri tak banyak. Hanya satu kantung dan itu membutuhkan waktu 3 jam lebih. Mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir bagi Sasuke untuk mengantar Sakura berbelanja. Tapi tidak mungkin juga, terlebih lagi jika Sakura yang memintanya. Ia tak sampai hati menolak keinginan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah satu-satunya keluarganya saat ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan itu.

Keceriaan Sakura telah membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Manjanya Sakura membuat ia sebagai seorang laki-laki menjadi lebih berarti. Itu artinya ia harus berada di sisi Sakura, menjaga, dan melindungi wanita itu. Dan juga, ia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya dengan Sakura sebelum mereka memiliki anak.

Aa, bicara soal anak ia jadi ingat mimpi 4 tahun silam. Itu mimpi pertamanya dengan seorang wanita. Dan untungnya wanita adalah Sakura. Sakura yang sama yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Setidaknya ia tak berimajinasi dengan wanita lain. Dan itu artinya, Sakura sudah cukup untuk membuat seluruh bagian tubuhnya menegang dan membuatnya melayang seakan sedang berada di surga.

Pipinya memanas lagi. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi saat ia bangun tidur. Mendadak dirinya amnesia. Sepertinya sindrom pengantin baru belum hilang dari dirinya. Dulu saat pertama kali ia menikah dan melihat Sakura tidur seranjang dengannya tanpa busana, ia malah nyaris menjerit. Ia bahkan membuat Sakura menangis karena sempat mengusir wanita itu. Karena pikirannya selalu melayang pada mimpi itu. Dan mimpi itu cukup membuatnya trauma karena Sakura berhasil menguasainya, mendominasi dirinya hingga ia kehilangan akal sehat. Ia hanya tak ingin hal itu lagi. Karenanya, ia melakukan tindakan bodoh itu dan berakhir ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pigura yang menperlihatkan foto dirinya dan Sakura berpakaian pengantin.

Akhirnya ia meminta maaf pada Sakura dan menjelaskan semuanya, minus mimpi itu. Bersyukurnya Sasuke karena Sakura tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Pasalnya Sakura pun sempat terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya seranjang dengannya. Jadi, kejadian pagi tadi pun tak membuat Sakura kaget, sebenarnya. Wanita itu hanya sedikit berlebihan.

Seolah tersadar dari pikirannya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti tatapan bertanya Sakura.

"Sakura …."

"Ya?" Kali ini Sasuke melepaskan kembali rangkulan tangan Sakura pada lengannya. Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun kecuali kembali menggenggam tangannya persis seperti saat ia akan membawanya ke swalayan.

"Sasuke_-kun _…."

"Kali ini, biar aku yang menggenggam tanganmu."

Mata Sakura nyaris berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang romantis. Bahkan tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi ucapan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia tak karuan. Ia terharu mendengarnya. Dan seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti."

Ya, biarkanlah kali ini Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Biar Sasuke yang kali ini melindungi wanita itu dan menjadi sandarannya. Karena Sasuke tak akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Tidak akan, sampai maut memisahkan.

* * *

**tamat**

* * *

2160 words

…

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfave, memfollow, dan silent reader juga. Terima kasih banyak :)

Maaf saya gak bisa sebutkan satu-persatu :)

Dan untuk pertanyaan chapter sebelumnya, semoga penjelasan di chapter ini cukup jelas, ya? Hehehehe. Chapter kemaren sebenernya kecepetan. Ada beberapa scene yg saya hilangkan. Hahaha

Seharusnya abis adegan Sakura mau dibunuh, saya terus lanjutin sampe chapter 699. Tapi berhubung ntar kepanjangan, makanya saya cut disitu dan langsung ke bagian SasuSaku nikah. Hehe. Maaf kalau bikin bingung :D

Ini bener kan ya masuk rateM? Dan udah romantis belum ini? Saya gak bisa bikin romens. Merasa gagal. Hehehehehehe.

Saya harap gak ada yang OOC. :D

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan maaf jika ada kekurangan :)


End file.
